Somebody To Die For
by TheRebelKing
Summary: Why was she set on ending her life? Steve was determined to figure out even if it meant risking his life. (Steve x Reader) (Captain America x Reader) ([Brother]Tony)
1. Chapter 1

Staring down at the pills in her hand she felt tears stream down her face. Those pills were all she had to look forward to now. Everything in her life had gone horribly wrong and she couldn't handle it anymore. It was all so much to carry on her tiny feeble shoulders. . . and the weight was crushing her.

She lifted the handful closer to her lips and gave one last look in the mirror.

_Do it. . ._

She looked down at the handful one last time before feeling the first pill brush against her lip, then the next and next. Eventually she had an entire gang in her mouth and all so suddenly she swallowed them. Each one slowly slithering down her throat and vanishing into the pit of her stomach.

She collapsed to the floor with a load smack on the tile floor. She shook uncontrollably feeling her heart racing against her chest and struggling in pain. Lights began to blend together and she was losing focus in her vision. The floor beneath her felt as if it were vanishing and crumbling beneath her. She soon felt herself falling into a dark abyss, seeing all colors fade into a charcoal black.

All the colors the were keeping her tied to the earth were vanishing and dissolving, finally letting her go. She was slipping into the cold where all peace would overcome her and she would never hurt anybody again. It was all going to be over. . .

_"(F/n)!? (F/N)!?"_

Darkness.

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep...Beep._

Her eyes slowly opened and she let the white light suddenly flow over her. She squinted when the light had become to harsh. She felt a groan slip through her lips.

The sound of a scraping chair sounded next to her and she turned her head slowly. A blurred figured was leaning over her and muffled voices were filling her ears.

"Why would you do it!?"

"You could have died!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"We could have lost you, (F/n)."

All the words and phrases were coming all too quickly and giving her a headache. She groaned loudly in annoyance, hoping whoever was speaking would shut up... There was silence except for the beeping that hadn't stopped since she had opened her eyes.

Her vision finally came into focus and she wished she had never woken up to begin with. There stood just about everyone she didn't want to be involved with.

The Avengers. All, but two.

Natasha had her arms crossed across her chest as she stood at the foot of (F/n)'s bed. Clint was on the other side of the room leaning against the wall as he stared angrily at the floor. His fists were clenched tight into his chest. Tony looked angrier than anyone else in the room as he tried to break the window with his cold glare to the outside world. Bruce was at (F/n)'s side as he stared at her from above his glasses with an expression only he could maintain with such peace yet anger.

Natasha was about to speak, but Tony's anger-controlled voice beat her, "Get out. Everyone."

They all exchanged glances unsure, but turned walking out of the room. They shut the door behind them and left nothing behind except a deadly silence to be shared between Tony, (F/n)'s older brother, and herself, with the exception of the monitor signaling she still had a heartbeat.

She couldn't help, but feel his anger weighing down on her and she felt as if she were going to sink into the bed and suffocate. She didn't meet his eyes. Not because she didn't want to, but because she felt she could not.

"Why?"

She felt herself quivering at his voice. She wasn't looking directly at him, but could tell from his tone he was ready to scream and cry at once. His voice was low and somewhat controlled, she figured he was speaking through gritted teeth.

"_Why?!"_

She shuts her eyes in an attempt to block him out, but fails miserably when she feels two strong hands gripping her shoulders. Her wide (e/c) eyes staring at his angry tear-filled orbs. She could feel him shaking regardless of how gathered his grip was.

"Why would you do it?" he says as the first tears fall,"I have done absolutely everything I possibly can to make sure_ this_ wouldn't happen!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She could not form the words to explain to her older brother that she, indeed, had attempted suicide. With her luck she should have known they would have done everything to bring her back and succeed.

He embraces her tightly and lets out small sobs. This was the side only you and Pepper ever got to see. This was not the cocky Tony Stark everybody knew to be. This was the angry and crushed Tony Stark. The side only few people have ever witnessed.

"Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?!" he snaps and lets go as he turns around running frustrated hands through his dark locks of hair.

She felt anger boil in her veins and suddenly her voice rose, "What family!? The one I killed?!"

He let his hands fall and his expression full of hurt and surprise, "Am I not your family? _Your _ brother?!"

"You may be my family, but they are _not,_" she spat coldly.

"Fine," he says,"But that doesn't change the fact you tried to take your life."

She suddenly remembered why she was in her position in the first place and knew he had every right to be angry at her. She let her eyes fall to the ground and the first tears slipped down her cheeks ever so silently.

Tony sighed as he gestured to the door," Do you have any idea what trouble you've stirred up out there?! Well, for started you scared the living shit out of Steve!"

Her eyes become as wide as saucers at the mention of that name. She looked up at her brother and muttered in a child-like voice,"Steve?"

He crosses his arms and manages to stop any more tears from poking at his eyes,"Yes, Steve. He found you and went into shock after getting you to the hospital. He's not doing too well."

He took notice in the immediate guilt crossing her tiny facial expression. He glared," You had _all_ of us worried. _Especially _me. Do you think everything is just only about you? They all went out of their way to make sure you were always okay and _this_ is how you repay them?"

He glanced down and closed his eyes, the frustration apparent on his eyebrows.

"How you repay me?"

She felt her voice break,"I didn't mean to-"

His head snapped up and the anger boiling behind his irises, "Oh, no. You _did_ mean to. You _wanted_ to take your life. You _didn't mean_ to survive, is what you didn't mean."

She froze at his words knowing it was all very true. She chose to and wanted nothing more than to pass, but things hadn't gone to her liking.

He huffed in disbelief," Maybe you would learn to be happy if you weren't always so _selfish._"

With that he stormed out the door and walked down the hall leaving her alone. She felt hopeless and exhausted. She didn't want any of this to happen, but it seemed things could never go her way. She closed her eyes and let her, possible, future problems form in her head.

She was going to go through the snowball effect and she knew it very well. It would start out with one problem and as that problem, like the snowball, rolled down it would collect more issues and become larger and larger... until eventually it would crash right into her.

Tears fell as she felt guilt pin her down and wondered if everybody was doing alright. Especially Steve. What if Natasha and Clint were on a mission and she'd blown their cover? They could have died. Did Bruce lose control and let _the other guy_ get the best of him? What if Tony had been stressed enough already and she'd only made things worse? Did the news ever reach Thor? Did Thor get upset and smite a town with a thunder storm? What if Steve was going to have to suffer through therapy? He would never be able to get near her again without being extra overprotective.

All the worst thoughts formed in her head. Her hear beat picked up and the monitor proved it. She felt her heart ache and write in agony.

_What have I done?_

**~To Be Continued...?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll continue this depending on he feedback I receive. **


	2. Chapter 2

A month had gone by since the incident. (F/n) had grown distant from everybody, which was no surprise. After what she'd done to herself nobody was really sure if they could do anything to comfort her, though they tried, she only pushed them further away.

She started to dress with darker colors. She had a beanie on all the time, with a large dark blue pull-over hoodie, dark navy blue jeans and black Converse. She never went outside, hardly spoke anymore, always had her head low and avoided eye contact with everybody. . . Especially the super soldier known to be the one and only Captain America.

She had been avoiding him all because she couldn't bring herself to meet his crystal blue eyes. She wondered if he had suffered a lot through the trauma of shock. She was sure that he had and she couldn't bring herself to speak anything to him other than 'sorry'. Only every time she attempted to speak to him, her voice stopped working and she found herself standing on edge.

She sighed as she stared at the city. She would always go to the Stark Tower's rooftop to let her problems ease a bit. She thought about how Tony had been trying to speak to her more, but she only shoved him out. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain than she already had.

The wind brushed against her tear-stained cheeks and she brought up a gloved hand to wipe her tears. Feeling the soft delicate fabric touch her cheeks she forced herself to not let anymore tears fall.

She was cursed to wear those gloves the rest of her life. If she didn't then she was capable of killing a person with a single touch.

She clutched her hands closed tight and gave a low sigh as she proceeded to take them off. As the black gloves slid off her fingertips she stared at her perfectly smooth hands. They were delicate and flawless, but full of power. . . The hands that belonged to a murderer.

"(F/n)?"

She gasped turning around startled unconsciously letting her hands hide behind her back. She was met with a plaid chest and her gaze followed up to meet eyes containing the color of the seven seas.

"C-Captain," she backed away from him, her back meeting the railing.

He furrowed his eyebrows before apologizing for startling her.

"Why are you here, (F/n)?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his deep voice.

"I-I needed time alone," she responds gripping her hands tighter behind her back.

His azure eyes searched her expression with mixed feelings,"You've been alone an awful lot lately. . . Why?"

"Because Steve!" she snapped forcing herself further back into the railing," You know _exactly_ why!"

He noticed her eyes were red and cheeks were wet. He wasn't oblivious to the fact she was crying and he knew exactly why. He just didn't want to push her too much. In fact he'd been trying to talk to her since her release of the hospital, but she was doing everything within her power to avoid him.

"Yes, I know," he admits,"I've been trying to talk to you about that."

She looked down so her hood hid her face,"I-I'm sorry."

She didn't realize it, but her hands were gripping each other tighter by the crawling seconds. She should have never taken off the gloves.

"(F/n), it's okay," he says taking a step closer.

She panicked and side stepped backing away from him,"Don't get near me, Steve. I don't want to hurt you again. . ."

He paused in his tracks,"Listen (F/n). . . It's not your fault. I want you to know that."

She spun around and hugged herself tight. She began walking away towards the door and away from Steve, but he gripped her arm gently and spun her back around accidentally pulling up her sleeve.

"(F/n), please, don't-" his eyes went wide as they gazed upon the dozens of red cuts covering her arm. He froze on instinct and felt his voice go silent.

His worried eyes flashed over to her angry-teared ones, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

She pulled her sleeve back down angrily and spoke coldly,"Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you."

This time he didn't stop her from leaving. He ran a frustrated hand through his golden hair and cursed to himself for being such an idiot.

He rested his hands on his hips and turned to face out to the spot where she was standing only a few minutes ago. His head tilted to the left as his blue orbs fell upon a pair of black gloves on the ground. His feet began to carry him over to the gloves and he squatted looking at them carefully.

They obviously belonged to (F/n). She always wore them and he knew exactly why. He had experienced a weird feeling from her before. . . It almost killed him, but luckily it didn't.

His hands scooped up the gloves and felt the delicate fabric brush against the palm of his hands. She wasn't wearing them when he'd found her a month ago. . . dying.

_He was walking down the halls of Stark Tower when he heard a sudden smack against the floor and a pained groan. He opened the door to see her twitching and letting out pained gasps. _

_"(F/n)!?" he shouted as he ran over to her,"(F/N)!?"_

_He slid on the floor as he knelt beside her and was panicking. He didn't know what to do. What was wrong with her? What was happening? _

_His eyes fell upon an empty bottle on the floor and he knew instantly what was wrong. His worried eyes flicked over to her and he scooped her in his arms. She was still twitching, but less violently._

_"Help!" he shouted as he ran out into the hall,"Help! Somebody help!"_

_She stopped twitching and he looked down at (F/n), the fear still playing in his irises. Her eyes were slowly closing and she muttered in an inaudible whisper,"Steve?"_

_He felt her fingertips brush against his muscular arm and that was when it happened._

_A stinging sensation ran up his arm and struck him in his chest. He let out a blood-curling scream and his grip tensed. He could feel the voltage running through his body and it was excruciating. His body was burning and he mustered everything he could of his strength to let her go._

_He collapsed on the floor beside her and felt his body twitching. His breathes short and painful as he could still feel the pain running through his torso and arms. His skull was ready to burst along with his chest. _

_He saw people running down to him and (F/n). Tony was the first to reach them,"Steve?!"_

_He felt himself try to tell Tony that (F/n) needed help, but his breathes took up most of what left his lips._

_Tony shouted down the halls,"Medic! Get me a medic!"_

_Tony's fast glances exchanged between Steve and (F/n). His hands running through his hair in anxiety and frustration._

_Before long Steve felt himself slip out of consciousness. His last thought was 'make sure she's safe.'_

Steve was unconsciously clenching the gloves tighter at the memory. He hadn't realized he had his eyes closed either, until he opened them again. Images of that day ran through his mind and he stood to his full height.

He didn't know what had happened, but he knew there was more to (F/n)'s story than she portrayed. He was determined to find out what it was. . . Even if it meant having to get close and risk being electrocuted again.

He put her gloves in his pockets and gave them one last determined squeeze, "Don't worry, (F/n). . . I'll help you out of this."

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed! It means a lot! (: Please review! Updates soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a while to update. I had finals, but now I'm out of school. Please review on this chapter.**

He hadn't ran into (F/n) for three days now. He was worried he would never actually get to find her. It'd be a terrible shame if that last encounter between them were to be their last. The thought made Steve cringe inwardly, but he shook it off and made his way to Tony's lab.

Sure enough there was Tony Stark fiddling with all the gadgets that were foreign to the eyes of the super soldier. Tony usually came to work to his lab when he was really upset and judging by the fact the genius didn't notice his entry, he must have been extremely disappointed.

Steve waited a tad bit longer to see if Tony would notice him, but after seemingly a minute or two Steve spoke up.

"Mr. Stark," he said his voice firm as usual.

Tony glanced up to catch Steve's eyes and he turned back to his work. His hands continued to glide back and forth over the table and he spoke without looking at Steve,"Captain."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something," Steve felt his hand twitch slightly.

"What might that be?" Tony still didn't meet his eyes.

"Have you seen your sister around. I kind of need to talk to her," Steve tried not to sound too suspicious and give Tony the wrong idea.

Tony set down the tool he was holding and looked at Steve. He wiped his forehead with his forearm before leaning both hands on the table with a heavy sigh. His chocolate brown eyes stared absently at the table,"What for?"

"I just need to give her back something that is rightfully hers," Steve half-lied. He was giving her back her gloves, but that was only half the reason he wanted to find her.

"If you're trying to figure out her past," Tony said before looking into Steve's eyes," It's best that you don't."

Steve wasn't exactly in the state of surprise that Tony had caught on so quickly. He was genius after all. Steve was just hoping it hadn't been so easy to see through his plans. Which was going to make getting to (F/n) a whole lot tougher.

"I wasn't trying to do that," Steve said calmly," She left her gloves on the roof the other day and I was simply hoping to give them back to her."

Tony's eyes fell cold and hard," You had her gloves? She's been looking for those things for days now. Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"Well, I can't exactly give them to her when I can't find her," Steve pressed his lips to a thing line.

Tony nodded and spoke lower," She's been in her room."

Steve flexed his eyebrows, not quite sure about what he'd just heard Tony say," In her room? For three whole days?"

Tony nodded as he closed his eyes," She's afraid to go anywhere without them now. It's the only way she can feel safe about never harming anyone. . . again."

Steve unconsciously glanced at his arm and remembered how much pain he'd felt course through him when their skin had made contact. He wanted to know what it was and if it could be helped. Steve felt, in a way, that it was his fault. . . Why? He doesn't exactly know.

"If it's because of what happened to me-"

"It wasn't just you, Steve," Tony sighed.

At this Steve became more interested. So, all that pain he'd felt, the sensation of being ignited. . . He wasn't the only being to have felt it. Which meant (F/n) had hurt others before him. This made the super soldier wonder how bad the previous cases had been.

"So, I was only the most recent," he states blankly.

Again Tony nods, but says nothing further other than," It's not my place to tell you. If you really wanted to know you'd have to tell (F/N), but she's not very," Tony took a second to choose his next words carefully," open."

Steve nodded, " So can you give me her room number?"

Tony gave the blonde man his younger siblings room number and hoped everything would be okay. He didn't want another accident occurring so soon and leaving him having to deal with the same situation again. He didn't like the fact that his younger adopted sibling was going through so much at a young age. The fact she'd tried taking her life simply cut Tony extremely deep.

Tony watched as Steve made his way out. He turned his attention back to his work table and said, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" replied to computerized male voice.

"Monitor everything in (F/n)'s room and make sure everything stays in lines with her and Steve."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Steve made his ways through the long halls and winding turns until he was met with the elevator. He pressed the number according to Tony's directions, which was the second to top floor.

Steve had heard somewhere that (F/n) had a terrible fear of heights, but enjoyed beautiful views. She had never felt so free than the times she was closest to the sky. Tony gave her the advantage of having the second to last highest floor in Stark Tower. Steve thought was a nice gesture, but for all he knew he could have done that just to keep her out of his hair.

(F/n) was a grown woman so there wasn't much she could do to pull Stark's strings. They'd celebrated her twenty-first birthday not long ago. In fact it was just a few months before the incident.

The doors dinged and brought the soldier out of his thoughts. Carefully stepping out he made his way to her room. The floor was entirely empty and extremely quiet. He didn't know if it was because the floor was reserved for (F/n) alone or just because nobody was awake so late in the night.

Arriving at room 555 Steve stood in front of the door examining the numbers carefully, afraid he'd gotten the wrong room. He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his khaki pants and squeezed the fabric for a boost in confidence.

He took in a deep breath before releasing the gloves and bringing his hand up to knock on the door a quick couple of times. He waited patiently, before noticing a while had gone by and there was no response. He decided to try again.

This time a voice came from the other side of the door, "Please, go away!"

"(F/n)," Steve called out to her," I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you!" she shouted.

"Please," Ste tried the handle and found it was without lock. Normally he wasn't one for trespassing into a lady's room, but he really needed to see her right now.

He poked his head in,"(F/n)?"

His blue eyes went wide at seeing the mess before him. Furniture had been tossed everywhere and it seemed that some of the furniture was even broken. A broken lamp flickered slightly, but held the light for another while. Bed-sheets were tossed all around the room and some glass littered the tile floor.

It took him a while to find (F/n) sitting across the room in a corner with her knees brought up to her chest. She looked like she'd lost days of sleep and as if she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Her (e/c) eyes were drained and dull as she watched Steve enter. It was then she reacted and shot to her feet pressing her back further to the wall.

"Steve!" she shouted," Get out!"

Steve swallowed the breathe he didn't know he was holding before taking another step and closing the door behind him," (F/n), I need to talk to you."

"Please, Steve! I need you to get out! It's not safe here!"

"Why not?" he questioned,"I just wanted to help."

"You can't!" she shouts,"Now get out!"

Steve looked around and found a flipped over table chair. He cleared his throat before taking the chair by one of the upturned legs and setting straight on the floor. He turned it so when he was straddling it that the spine of the chair was pressed to his chest.

"I just want to talk," he says calmly.

She pauses before considering his actions, "Talk about what?"

"That night on the roof," he says," I'm sorry if I seemed to be pushing you."

She gave a shocked expression towards him and asked, "What?"

"That night," he says," I'm sorry I. . . was pushing you."

His gaze falls to floor remembering all the cuts on her arms. He didn't like the idea that she was a self-harm victim, but Steve spoke nothing more of it, because he was positively sure she already knew what he was mentioning. He remembered that was why he was feeling guilty, because he'd caught her arm in the first place when she specifically didn't want to be near him. . . All because she was scared she would hurt him again.

"It's okay," she mutters.

"You know that's not true," he says.

"Don't blame yourself," she lessens her push against the wall and sits on the messy bed.

"I shouldn't have done that. It's just I really wanted to talk to you and," Steve hadn't noticed it, but he was speaking incredibly fast and was beginning to become nervous as he stumbled over his words.

"Steve. Steve. Steve!"

His sad blue eyes met her (e/c) ones. He swallowed hard," I'm sorry."

She looked down with a sigh and said it again," Don't worry about it. . . Now that you're here what did you want to talk about?"

He felt a small flicker of hope set off inside him. She was actually going to give him a chance to speak. He felt his heart race lightly as his hands snaked their way into his pocket where the gloves were being held. His fingers wrapped around them and despite being out of use they were still warm. He withdrew them and held them up so the gloves were in (F/n)'s line of vision.

Her face pales slightly as her eyes grew,"Wh-where did you get those?"

"You left them when you ran off in our last encounter," he said.

She raced over to the other side of the room and extended her hand. She seemed slightly angry," Give them back."

He put them back in his pocket and shook his head," Not until we clear the air."

"Steve!' she shouted,"This isn't something to toy around with!"

"I'm not toying," he said simply," I just need to make sure you wont take them and shove me out."

"Steve," she pleaded,"Give them back!"

He shook his head,"If you want them you gotta take them back."

She faltered slightly and examined her shaking hands. She brought them to her chest and shook her head," I can't."

He felt a pinch of guilt weigh down his heart, but then he reminded himself that she needed his help desperately. He had to be prepared to take drastic measures if he wanted to help her.

"I just want to talk things out," he says," Please."

"There's nothing to say," she says hopelessly and tears brimmed her eyes," There's nothing you can do to help me."

"You don't know that," he retorts.

She looked down,"My powers are out of control. . . I can't even help myself."

"Your powers?" he raises an eyebrow with curiosity," What powers?"

"Electricity courses through my veins," she says dully,"It's something I've had for years."

"Were you born with them?"

She nodded,"But it's not that simple."

He remained quietly and listened intently. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again," I'm sorry, but that's just not something I'm able to discuss just yet. . . Not with someone I don't know."

He felt his hope slip out of his grip at the words and his heart had a great downfall, "I'm sorry."

"N-no," she says quickly,"I just. . . can't tell you. . . yet."

The spark of hope caught fire once again and it was visible in his eyes. His blue eyes wandered hers with hope and excitement.

She licked her lips and stared at Steve curiously, "Steve?"

He stood and pushed the chair aside. She jumped slightly and was in total shock when she felt his strong arms wrap around her tight. Her breath hitched in her throat and she let out a strangled gasp from the sudden contact.

He held her close and tight careful not to touch her bare skin, 'Thank you (F/n)."

She felt her face burn as his chin rested on her head, slightly pushing the beanie back off her head. Her hands traveled behind her back careful not to make contact with his exposed hands.

"Thanks for what?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"For giving me a chance to save you."

She grasped her hands and tried to stop herself from shaking too much in his arms. He was so tall and just so strong. She wasn't used to having this contact with anybody, sometimes with Tony, but not all the time. It was so foreign to her.

"No problem?" she said slowly and quite unsure of why he was thanking her.

He smiled at her and drew back slowly,"Sorry, I felt like you really needed that."

She gulped loudly,"Yeah, thanks."

She looked at his pockets and asked," Can I have them back now?"

"No."

"No!?"

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest,"You could shove me out."

"I agreed to telling you!"

"Yes, but we're gonna have to cooperate on both sides if we want any progress," he says," So, let's start with a simple step."

She folded her fingers tightly into her palms and resisted the urge to electrocute him on the spot. She heaved an exasperated sigh,"Fine. Where do you want to start?"

He let his arms fall at his sides and he began to pace the room," Why don't we clean this place up a little?"

She furrowed her eyebrows,"Are you serious? Clean? That's your suggestion to help me get over my powers?"

"Do you have better ideas?" he opened his arms,"I'm all ears."

She rolled her eyes and adjusted the beanie on her head,"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Let's clean."

The two began to pick up the disaster in the room. (F/n) had to admit it was extremely awkward considering he was picking up a lot faster than she was. Then again, he was a super soldier and there was a small limit on what he couldn't do. He helped to put all the furniture in their proper places and fold some clothes that had been littering the floor. (F/n) took care of having to broom, pick up trash, and all that exhausting, back-breaking work.

She scrubbed the counters and remembered that she was the only one to blame for all this mess. That night she'd seen Steve on the roof she had stormed off directly to her woman cave, lock the door and throw her fit. It was only hours later when she was on the bed crying that she realized she didn't have her only protection. She didn't have her gloves.

She felt anxiety begin to course throughout her body as she went on a rabid search to find them in her room. She tossed furniture, dumped clothes, and went insane trying to find the cursed gloves. She ended up giving up on the search when she realized they were nowhere in her room and she was not going to leave her only safe place without them. She couldn't leave. She was afraid she'd cause more trouble and she certainly didn't need the extra problems on her life's plate.

After being locked in her room for two days that was when Tony had come over to confront her about being locked up all the time. She didn't want to tell him, but he had already been suspicious. She opened the door for him and let him enter into the dark room that looked as if it had been struck by a tornado.

Tony was in complete shock and he had asked her what made her throw her tantrum. She was being stubborn and not wanting to say anything, and he eventually squeezed it right out of her. She'd explained how she'd lost her gloves and was too afraid to go out into the halls anymore. She expected Tony to have a fit and scream at her, but instead he held her close. He held her for a long time and said he would have the assistants and agents in the tower keep an eye out for them.

She thanked him and that was when Tony left her alone again. She knew the reason he was being so nice to her was because of her stunt. She usually hated pity and loathed anyone who was stupid enough to show it towards her, but she couldn't do that with Tony. Tony was probably one of the most cocky, selfish and rude people in existence, but he was also her brother and the only family she really had. Without him she had nothing.

(F/n) was brought back to the present and she glanced at Steve, who was fixing the bed sheets. She watched how he lay the white layer upon the bed and smooth it out with his hands. For someone with superhuman strength, he sure had delicate hands.

(F/n) turned her attention back to picking up the trash and wandered. What about Steve? Did he pity her? Was he only doing this, because he felt sorry for her?

Anger boiled in her chest at the thought, but quickly shut it out. She closed her eyes gently and let out a soft breath. There was no way that Steve could be the person to pity anybody. If anything he knew exactly how she felt having to deal with the pity. He most likely received it from countless people throughout his lifetime.

Having to grow up in the great depression, being bullied, being orphaned, going to war, losing his best friend, sacrificing himself to an unexpected 70 year sleep to wake up in a strange new world with not a single friend around. He had it hard and (F/n) felt slightly guilty feeling sorry for him. She was being a hypocrite.

Her eyes opened to glance back at Steve and watch him admire his good work on fixing the bed. He looked like he was proud to have not broken the bed in the process. She smiled slightly and broke the silence,"Steve?"

He turned his attention to her,"Yes?"

She bit her lower lip and stared at the clock. It was about to be 12. She let her eyes follow back to the super soldier,"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

He tilted his head in confusion,"This late?"

She nodded with a forced smile,"Yeah, I mean, we could order pizza or something. I know a place."

He still seemed skeptical, but let out a breathy laugh,"Sure."

She went over to the phone and began to dial the delivery service. It wasn't long before there was an answer on the other end of the phone. She made her order and hung up. Turning back to the nearly fixed room she said,"Should be here in half an hour."

"Sounds great," he says smiling at her.

They continued to fix up the room in an awkward silence and just when (F/n) thought she'd drown in the awkwardness there was a knock on the door. She ran over and spoke,"Who is it?"

"Me," said Tony.

She opened slightly and peeked through the gap," Yes?"

"Here," he hands her the pizza,"Don't worry about paying me back."

She managed a crooked smile,"Thanks. . . Do you wanna join us?"

Tony flexed his eyebrows and slight panic filled his eyes,"Us? Who's with you this late?"

She cringed,"I'll explain later."

She opened the door fully and allowed him to step in. Tony stared in slight shock to see the room he'd seen the day before was now entirely clean. His eyes gazed all around the room until they landed on Steve sitting at a table alone with his arms folded.

Tony stared at Steve, but said nothing. Tony merely walked over to the table and kept himself from making any smart remarks.

(F/n) went to the table and set down the pizza box,"Who's hungry?"

**To Be Continued. . .**

**I'd appreciate a few reviews. I made this chapter slightly longer so please let me know what you think. Any tips on how to make it better? Updates soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so like I never really was planning to continue this, but a few of you are actually interested.. So, I guess I can try? Sorry if it feels like it's changed.**

Steve hadn't been all that sure of what he could _possibly_ do to try and save (F/n), but did that really mean that was going to stop him? Hell no.

Natasha was curious as to what Steve's intentions were with (F/n), but she never confronted him about it, because since would Steve Rogers ever had bad intentions? She was sure that he was only trying to help, but she still couldn't help, but think that Steve was being rather ridiculous. Steve was completely oblivious to the fact of depressed people, she knew that much. He had no experience whatsoever with people who were suicidal and that made her question. What was he trying to get to exactly?

Everyone around Stark Tower was beginning to observe him much closer, but Steve didn't let it bother him, because he knew they were all just being very curious. Steve was trying to look past it, but there had been a few occasions when employees would go to throw all these questions at the poor veteran. Luckily, Tony had taken notice of this and decided to tell JARVIS if anyone was to bother Steve about (F/n) that they be reported to him immediately. Boy, did that settle things down for him.

Steve still hadn't been able to get her out of her room and that kind of worried him considering it'd been a couple weeks since they'd made their deal. He would tell her she had her gloves back so there was really no reason to be afraid. He may have seemed to be pushing her, which he actually was trying to do. Not ever in a bad way- though he wasn't sure if (F/n) saw things the way he did. He was only pushing her because he wanted her to be able to gain the confidence to be around people again. He was trying to boost her self-esteem little by little. . . Sadly, with very little progress.

He was on his way back to her room to talk to her again about trying against today and if he was lucky he would probably get no response at all- which usually meant she was thinking it over. He only knew it was a sure 'no' when she would slam the bedroom door in his face. (Rude, yes.)

The tall blonde made his way around the corner to go knock upon her door with three taps. But by the third tap the door opened only slightly. Judging by the way it opened, it hadn't been fully closed to begin with. Steve cautiously made his way in and the loud music all of sudden filled the air. Steve never found himself to be one for rock music, but this one was different. The lyrics were just to soothing he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand from how flawless it sounded.

_Wake me up when September ends. . ._

Steve frowned as there across the room stood (F/n) facing out to city. Her back was to him and he couldn't help, but notice as she still was heavily clothed in an over-sized hoodie and all her hair tucked beneath a beanie as if she were outside in the cold. He heard he sing along to the song ever so gently.

_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars,  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are,  
As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost,  
Wake me up when September ends. . ._

Suddenly a whole sound of instruments filled the air and (F/n) began to move her body. Steve couldn't help, but blush slightly as her hips moved back and forth and arms swayed to the motion of the sound and lyrics playing. But then something happened that Steve would have never expected.

She reached for the hem of her hoodie and pulled it over her head throwing it across the room. She had a tank top beneath that hugged her every curve so perfectly. As her hips continued to move she began to spin and in fear that he'd be caught staring he backed away slightly only to see her eyes were closed as she faced him. She continued to sing and dance when she pulled off her beanie letting all her beautiful hair flow freely- raining down on her small shoulders. She threw the headgear somewhere in the room as well before she took off her gloves and simply dropped them on the floor.

Steve watched in awe as for the first time he had seen her ever so clearly. She was almost too perfect despite her skin being sickly pale and even the scars the decorated her skin seemed to be flawless. She sang and danced so passionately it really captured the super soldier's attention, and for that brief moment he felt something spark in his chest. His entire body ignited with a warm feeling that was beyond description in any possible language.

It seemed to end all to soon as her eyes opened and she squealed quickly running to grab her hoodie yet again. She scrambled to find her beanie and slipped on her gloves. She shut off the music and stuttered completely flustered,"S-St-Steve."

"(F/n)," his voice came out small and he had to clear his throat to rid himself of whatever trance she had just placed on him.

"H-How did you get in? The door was locked."

"Actually , it wasn't closed properly," he now hung his head in embarrassment realizing he'd just walked into a young woman's room without permission.

She cursed under her breath, but smiled back at him though he didn't see it for having his eyes fixed on the floor.

"What'd you need?" she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly now wondering how much of what had just happened had he seen. Oh, she was just in denial he'd seen it _all._

"Thought we'd try to do this again," he looked up slowly in time to catch a slightly exasperated expression.

"Steve," she began,"We've been through this-"

"It's been two weeks," he said more affirmative,"We had a _deal _and so far you really haven't been cooperating despite me returning your gloves."

She unconsciously rubbed her hands together most likely remember the moment he'd handed them back to her and she felt everything was safe once again. She looked around the room, mostly to the floor that Steven was standing on.

"I know," she mumbled placing her hands in the depths of her hoodie.

"It's like you don't think all I really want to do is help," he said it hoping not letting her see how upset that made him.

Steve wasn't the type to cause harm or lie, much less. He believed in doing the right thing and it really hurt him when people wouldn't place their trust on him. Had they been used too often they didn't realize a sincere person when they stood before them? It irritated Steve. People of this century were much more protective of themselves and so self-kept they didn't realize it was hurting them more than it should. They were so rude and cruel. And judging by the things the super soldier had heard, New York was only the beginning of it.

"I do think you want to help," she said biting at her lip as if trying to restrain what else she was going to add to her sentence.

"But?"

"But I don't think you can."

"Watch me," was all Steve said before turning around and walking out as he called back over his shoulder,"Be ready in fifteen minutes, we're going out. If you're not out in the first floor by then I'll just have to take you out myself."

He shut the door behind him with such force he heard part of it crack, but he had done it only to make his point clear. He had to use some kind of authority or nobody would ever take him seriously. Frankly, he was sick of people thinking just because he was from a different time period that he wasn't capable of guiding himself or taking control of other situations. Steve knew he was very capable of handling anything that was thrown his way. He'd seen it all when he'd been at war and there nobody to tell him that he was wrong.

Maybe, he'd been too harsh? Yes, he probably had been. But (F/n) had arrived anyways. Sadly, she'd been clothed again. It disappointed him because the first time he'd seen her without the thousands of layers of clothing he was actually left breathless.

She showed up completely quiet with her head bowed and Steve wondered if she'd taken his threat literally? He said he would drag her out himself if he had to, but did she really believe that? Anybody who truly knew Steve was well aware that Steve was not capable of being such a jerk. If anything Steve would still politely ask her to exit, because Steve hated bullies. The last thing he wanted was to be called or seen as one himself.

"Where are we going?" (F/n) asked beneath her breath.

"Lunch," he said nodding in the direction of the hallway as he began to walk.

She followed him struggling to keep up with his pace,"Wait, I-I-I'm not ready to go outside yet."

Steve faced her with his eyebrows scrunched together then he smiled," It's okay, (F/n). I'm not rushing things. We're staring out slow. This time it's just you, me and a table for two in a room with nobody else."

Steve couldn't help but see her expression relax and she gave him a smile of appreciation then she continued onward. They got to a small room where- as Steve promised- nobody was seated, no sign of life besides themselves. On a lonely table in the center of the room was two plates with two sandwiches each and a cup of orange juice to accompany them as well.

Steve being the gentleman he was he pulled out her seat and let her sit down before scooting her back in. He then went to sit down on his chair and stared at her with a smile.

"First I thought we should practice on your eating," he blushed thinking he must have sounded silly,"You haven't been eating well so I wanted to help you regain some of your strength before we go onto further steps."

She nodded probably not craving the plain sandwich resting on her platter. Her eyes flickered to connect with his, he urged her to take a bite. She hesitated, but nevertheless took a sandwich in her hands and brought it to her plump lips to nibble. She didn't bother to remove the gloves, but Steve didn't make a comment on it. Her expression made it obvious it wasn't satisfying, probably because it was nothing more than a plain sandwich. It was stale and flavorless, but it is a great way to start.

It was the least to say that the lunch session was quiet and almost entirely awkward. So Steve decided he'd disrupt the silence.

"That song you were listening to was nice," he commented remembering the scenario in her room.

She blushed," Oh? It's called Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day."

"That's a nice song title," he commented almost unsure of what she had even said.

"You know the lead singer named that song because of his dad," she bit her lower lip.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Because his father fought in the war when he was only eight and when they came home with the news that his father passed away, Billie Joe Armstrong said,'Wake me up when September Ends' ."

Steve wasn't sure how to handle that but it surely impressed him,"That's . . . incredible."

She nodded and mumbled something that he didn't quite catch so he asked to repeat it but she shook her head blushing like a tomato. He was confused but decided not to push her to repeat it considering she made it seem as if she was uncomfortable.

He tilted the cup of juice to his lips not seeing the smile she had on her lips as she watched him. He was completely unaware of the fact she said the song reminded her of him.

**Welp, sorry if it sucked but Ima do my best to get back with this story. Please review! Thanks to those who followed and are still following. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there. So I think Ive regained inspiration for this story considering I keep getting notifications of new followers and i saw the civil war movie. So after a year and a half, I will officially be continuing. I will do my best to update regularly, ideally once a week. But anyways, if youre still here lol wow, youre amazing.**

-A couple weeks later-

Steve had done a good job of getting (F/n) out of her room and having their awkward one on one lunch breaks together daily. If he were to be entirely honest with himself, he actually was comfortable in the silence they shared during their small meals. It was as if he had finally found a momentary peace within all the havoc he'd faced in the years prier. She made him feel calm.

Steve sat waiting for her to arrive, but she was 15 minutes late. This was odd considering she never was a minute after the clock, but there was a first time for everything. The super soldier glanced at the mocking clock hanging on the wall, teasing him with every crawling second that the handle was dragged number after number.

He sighed and glanced down at his untouched food, feeling his appetite decrease as the minute of waiting increased.

He swore he had blinked once before he glanced back at the clock to see it was 1:18 pm. She was almost an hour late, considering they were scheduled for 12:30.

The blue-eyed super soldier shook his head and got up from his seat. He was going to go check on her. Striding over to her room, he knocked on the door, but heard nothing on the other side.

He frowned and anxiety began to swell in his chest as he figured she could be in danger. His instincts took over and he instantly took the privilege and kicked the door open, wasting not a single moment as he rushed inside and searched frantically.

"(F/n)?!" he cried out, trying not to be bothered by the desperation tangled in his voice.

"Steve?" he heard a weak, muffled voice in the other side of the room and he turned to see her laying in bed. She was wrapped in her covers, looking over art him with half-lidded eyes... She'd been asleep.

"(F/n)?" he repeated more calmly as he walked to her, kneeling at her bed side,"I thought you were in danger.."

A weak smile appeared on her lips,"danger? from what?"

Steve's sad eyes glanced down absently at the folds and crevices of the blanket as he mumbled,"from yourself..."

Her smile faded, but Steve didn't notice.

"I see..," was all she bothered to say.

"You skipped out our lunch da-," Steve caught himself half way through the word. Date. He was going to say date.

"Our lunch meeting," Steve corrected himself, feeling a little more upset than he should have.

(F/n) could feel the sadness hanging off him and it made her disappointed in herself,"I'm sorry, Steve.. I just haven't been able to get out of bed."

Steve frowned as he looked back up to meet her (e/c) eyes, swearing he saw a gleam of pain behind her irises, but pain of what?

"You haven't gotten out of bed at all?"

She shook her head in response.

"Why?"

"I just can't today.."

"Have you ate?"

Again she shook her head.

"Do you want to be alone?" the question had lodged itself up Steve's throat and past his lips, because he didn't want to be a nuisance to her, but he also didn't want her to be alone. Mostly because he wanted to be with her. He wanted her company.

"Yes," her answer was hard and cold and made the soldier's heart ache for a stranger reason.

"Okay, I'm sorry," was all he muttered, keeping a straight face to not show how upset he really was.

He made his way to stand to his full height and took the first step when he felt a small warm lingering touch embrace his fingers. He looked down and surprised to see (F/n) holding his hand, it looking so tiny in comparison to his big one. Also soft compared to his that were a bit dry and rough in texture but he hoped she didn't mind. He did have the hands of a soldier.

His expression must have amused her because she had a playful smile on her lips.

"I want to be alone with you," she said just above a whisper.

Steve nodded, not aware of the smile that had grown onto his own lips. He made his way to sit on the floor beside her and everything was just as it should be. The two of them in an awkward yet comfortable and soothing silence.

Steve leaned his back against the nightstand and leaned his head back, head tilted back to look at the ceiling, but blue eyes hidden behind his eyelids which too seemed to be perfect as the rest of him.

(F/n) lay on her side, looking at his side profile and seemed lost in his innocent presence. Something with the super soldier that intrigued her. He was so selfless, a martyr even. Always thinking of everyone else before himself and it made her wonder what his problem was and why his loyalty extended so far out. His loyalties were sometimes even placed upon the wrong people. People who didn't deserve his friendship. People like (F/n). . .

But the difference between her and people was that she was grateful to have it.

And as she stared him, never having noticed she never let go of his hand. She said a small,"Thank you, Steve.."

His lips stretched into a smile as he opened his eyes to greet her with the blue eyes that stole the seven seas themselves and he said,"You're welcome (F/n)."

**To Be Continued...**

**So this was short and all, but hopefully that can change as I slowly easy back into the story. Please review/follow/favorite! Whatever it takes! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
